Safes are used for a variety of purposes. For example, in a home a person may use a safe for protecting valuables, such as personal jewelry, keepsakes, heirlooms and collectables. In an office, a person may use a safe to protect important documents and other items, such as petty cash and employees' personal possessions. Safes are available in a wide variety of sizes and shapes.
Generally speaking, the more secure and resistant to attack a safe is the larger and heavier the safe is. This makes it impractical to provide convenient secure storage at home or for each individual employee in an office. Smaller and lightweight lock boxes generally available to not provide sufficient attack resistance to store valuable personal effects. For this reason, people often store valuables in a bank safe deposit box. However, in such cases access is subject to the bank hours and a person does not have immediate access to the items stored therein.
In view of this, it would be desirable to provide a compact, relatively light, burglar resistant safe which would prevent the need to store valuables in a bank safe deposit box.